What He Wants
by darkcharmander
Summary: What happens when Ulquiorra gets bored at Aizen-Sama's meeting? Yaoi. GrimmxUlqui
1. Chapter 1

What could happen?

**Well hiya there its darkcharmander with my first story it may suck but oh well plz enjow review and rate afterwords =). Oh and this story is being said by ulquiorra everything in** _**italics**_ **are thoughts but if their italics and in **"_**quotations" **_**iz other pplz thoughts like grimmjow or as I call him grimmkitty and ****underlined stuff is narrator.****Also I no own bleach...** **finally enjoy^^**

_As I woke up I noticed I had another dream about the hell was I so attracted to was selfish and rude and sexy and.....ahh got to keep my mind ot of the gutter with thoughts like that I'm gonna end up....uh I dont need to be having those thoughts._

Just as ulquiorra was thinking the meeting alarm went of.

_**Thank goodness I wa**_**s starting to get very very bad thoughts thank god for aizens daily annoying meetings.**

When ulquiorra was settled in the meeting room gin was very attentive to aizen today ulquiorra really didnt care...but he did care about grimmkitty whether he liked it or was trying to act smart as always Nniotra was acting like a pervert.

_Well isnt this just informational another great meeting about killing that trash aizen wants to be so slow about it._

_Well loookie who I see its grimmkitty something of interest wait no hes wait what the hell._

Just as he thought he was talkin to himself he started talking outloud.

**Damn he looks so sexy with his teal hair and cerulean eyes,he mumbled.**

He got louder.

**Ah why do I care so much about cant he be ugly like Nniotra.**

He started to wimper.

**Stupid perverted thoughts they make me wanna f*** him so bad.**

Grimmjow looked up,blushed,and looked over and noticed he was talking out stared and dismissed the meeting. As the espadas left aizen couldnt help but think.

"_I wonder who ulqui was talking about...probably grimmkitty he probably never thinks about me...."_

_What was I thinking talking out loud about know what no I'm gonna talk to him I'm gonna kiss him and later on I just might f*** him._

**Hey grimmkitty hows life treatin ya**

"**Pretty good I guess so who were you talkin about f***ing earlier." **

**ummmm well it was **

"**it was...." **

**it was you trash**

"**-_- why do you call me trash"**

**one of the pet names I have for you **

"**well do you have any more I really dont like trash"**

**well...**

ulquiorra started he blushed.

"**what what is it tell me."**

**Ummm how does grimmkitty sound (he smiled) **

"**yeah I like it it sounds a lot better so"**

**so...yeah ummm**

"**i guess I'll see ya later"**

**wait no I ment to ask you something**

"**hmm"**

**I I really like you **

"**I like you too"**

**Then come with me to my room**

"**no you come with me to my room I know how you like to keep your room clean and I can get dirty so I dont wanna mess it up"**

**well the maid can clean it**

"**Well yeah but"**

**You probably wouldnt clean up and I want our first time to be perfect**

"**Then we'll go to your room"**

Grimmjow slung ulquiorra over his shoulder.

**Yayy chapter one is done rate and review what willl happen next read on and find out mwahahahahahaha.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well I guess were back to the story huh well this is chapter 2 so enjoy rate and review and plz be nice about it.

There I was being carried on grimmjows shoulder what was I in I know that its gonna hurt like I'm gonna let him be dominant for once.  
So are ya ready ulqui said grimmjow.  
Yes my little kitty.  
who are ya callin little you unless you can prove to me that your big.  
Grimmjow blushed a little. Grimmjow pounced on ulquiorra and rip his clothes of leaving ulquiorra bare a few minutes grimmjows clothes were of licked ulquiorras hollow later grimmkitty started making trails of kisses down ulquiorras licked on ulquiorras hard moved down and started bucked his had a firm Ulquiorra started moaning.  
Yeah make those sounds that I love Ulqui .  
so do you want to go further yes (ulquiorra smiled sheepishly)

Grimmjow prodded his member into Ulquiorra's hole and as he slipped in Ulquiorra cried out his name.  
Ahh grimmkitty.  
Yes my darling Grimmjow started to speed up his 's moans grew louder.  
yes dont be shy ulquidear said grimmjow say those cries for help ..Grimmjow yes... grimmjow said as he smiled Please don't leave me.  
why would I do that no reason...just dont ok I wont promise yeah ahh hes beautiful his raven locks flowing over is jade green eyes Grimmjow thought.  
After they were done grimmjow fell down from pleasure next to ulquiorra.

(time passes not that much they were up all night XD)

Grimmjow still lay asleep next to started running his fingers through the Grimmjow's teal tangled was purring like an oversized cat. Grimmjow started to wake gave him a passionate kiss to wake him they were layling together,Grimmjow snuggling against Ulquiorra's chest tracing the 4 on his Szayel bust through the door.

Ulquiorra guess what what.  
what the f*** what never seen two dudes in bed naked together fortuanetly no... well what umm...well aizen-sama wanted to see you ahhh shit wev were going good.  
You can leave now yes you can said grimmjow as the covers fell down we were in the middle of something I see well get back to your gay love We will right.  
yes Grimmjow flipped Ulquiorra on his back and stuck his cock in ulquiorras hole and started again in front of was shocked and ran.

Woah I wonder what will happen next rate and review *_^ 


End file.
